Brought Together, Torn Apart
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: This begs the question, who would Link rather fall for?


****A/N: There has been one question that has been bothering me for years; who would Link rather fall in love with? If you would've seen ********my Journal Entry********, then you should know how desperate I am to find an answer. But...on one rainy day recently, it was there. I seem to like rainy days more than sunnier ones, as you may tell in the story. So, here goes.****

Zelda II woke up inside Dampe's hut. She wiped the sand from her eyes, then noticed Link's side of the bed was empty. She wondered where her best friend was, and she remembered that lately, there was always something that was toggling his mind.

As she headed to the reconstructive Castle, the Pokémon motioned for her to go to the Courtyard. The villages of both Kakariko and the Town Market were slightly quieter than before since most of her teammates had either hibernated or flew south for the winter; only a few had chosen to stay, but it was mostly on account of the Castle's and the Town's reconstruction. When she finally approached Link and the princess, she saw something she never expected. Alone excepting a single guard, over the fresh, green grass and the colorful flower beds...he has fallen for her, the one that was torn away from him and the Trainer when she was escaping from Ganondorf's evil clutches seven years ago, and then torn again when she was imprisoned and taken to his sinister castle. It was then and there at the reconstructing Castle Courtyard that she noticed the two Hylians were reunited as their soft faces loomed ever closer and kissed passionately, never minding the knight's observance. From that alluring display of affection, they knew they were meant for each other, rather than Link with his partner that was with him for seven years as they slept at the Temple of Light! The one that stood close to him through thick and thin until his quest as the Hero of Time and Namira's nightmare were over.

She saw them close and whispering then advance with shut eyes and open mouths, wrapped tightly within their arms that not even the crisp breezes would bother them, and suddenly she was heartbroken.

She ran away from them, even Impa who just saw it all with her loyal Houndoom by her side. She gave a slight cough to get their attention. They broke apart, but Link could never stop gazing at the princess' bright eyes as deep as the ocean beyond Zora's Domain. As he heard the soft whimpers, coming from Houndoom, he faced him with a somber look and gazed beside him where Zelda II stormed yonder. He sharply gasped and his face fell once he realized as to why she felt this way. The princess turned his face by the cheek, and asked what was wrong. He denied there wasn't anything to be concerned with, but she saw otherwise. His mind kept pulling at him with one profound question, Who would he rather fall in love with? Even he's not so sure... This may be a puzzle, albeit personal, that he may never solve.

He simply gave a blank, sad stare as he continued to hang his head without looking at either woman again.

Moments had passed and Impa found the Trainer in all her lonesome out in the open plain. Her face was buried on her lap, the Shiekah's strong ears could hear weak whimpers in the distance, and her back was laid up against the tree trunk; how ironic that the old sapling and its occupant were both singular and withered, feeling they no longer had a purpose.

Impa treaded closer to her as silent as any Sheikah would, then crouched to her. "Zelda?" Her voice stayed strong despite its slight strain, trying to hold her own emotions back. She did attempt a gentle composure.

The Trainer burst into tears again, and slowly raised her head, her face red and blotched. With her voice hoarse, she explained to her guardian of what she saw as she was visiting the monarch and her best friend, of that deep kiss she witnessed and how it broke her heart. Impa knew of Zelda II's relationship with the Hylian, starting with the infatuation she developed when they reached their adult years, and her obsession on always having him on her mind no matter what she did, where she was, and how badly she sometimes wanted those yearnings to seize. But they didn't, until just a few moments prior to having her heart shatter into small shards like some worthless Rupee.

"I see. Link always has been a dear friend to you. Even as a driving force filling you with courage while you saved me at the Shadow Temple. You've always had feelings for him, as he did you. But ever since the other day, he seemed to have those yearnings as he wanted someone very close to him."

There were some times when he actually...pleasured himself deep in the well, despite the full moon shining in like a beacon.

"Even with her at the village."

Zelda II took a few minutes to process what she said, then her face perked up, "Her? You mean that blonde with that infant?"

"Yes. But she turned him down."

The Shadow Sage told her that he got his bearings when he woke up before her, and then had a quick breakfast as he was talking to the caretaker. He once tried the woman in Kakariko Village that closely resembled his late mother, saying he wanted to be more than just a friend and her occassional helper. Unfortunately, she decided to turn him down, as she appreciated his assistance and affection but she just doesn't have the same feelings for him. Link understood.

"Link came first to the Castle, and he was talking to her while you were still searching for him; the princess was desperate to see him."

Zelda II choked on a sob, "Yeah..! But-I'm not sure if I'm right for Link anymore. We're from two different worlds. I should probably leave Hyrule and head for Hoenn and Sinnoh since Mewtwo informed me that after seven years, those reigons had been discovered. Maybe Zelda's the better choice since they're both Hylains, and they've been wanting to see each other for so long when he decided to never travel back in time."

She remembered the decision clearly when she saw them hold hands, even at the Temple of Light before the fiasco with Namira; he was always at complete comfort with her. At first she accepted them as a future couple, and she'd be Link's backup if anything should go awry, but having those warm, caring feelings for him and especially all they've gone thru really started to break the levy in her mind.

"Link's been uneasy lately ever since he had those urges. It's best he shouldn't get involved with multiple women and turn into a polygamist. He's at that age now. He seems to be growing fast since he awakened at the Chamber." Impa dreaded he'd turn to those revolting harems at the Gerudo settlements, or worse lower himself to be a part of one ever since Namira was destroyed.

Just then, another Sheikah marched up to them, only it was male.

"Sheik..?" Zelda II was both stunned and disheartened knowing it was clearly Zelda, but in her altered ego.

Sheik tried to convince the foreigner that Link would be the best choice for her. He actually remembered all those times when she was always close to Link, even when he was most vulnerable, such as feeling lost when he his hope was wavering while he prayed at the Temple of Time, or when he needed assistance against Ganon's evil forces and the corrupt Goddess of the Sands. Or, even that fun time last summer when they camped out together and she first ate a fried Octarok. They both shared their valiance through their team efforts, and he actually presumed that he'd have to become a prince and work with Hyrule's monarchs if he wanted to stay by Zelda's side. He also felt uneasy when he never wanted to be around the bustling streets very much, as she figured his true habitat lies within the wilderness and the deep forests, since he was undoubtedly born and raised at Kokiri Forest; he may be a Hylian, but he couldn't deny his roots as a Kokiri at heart. It's no wonder since she possesses the Triforce of Wisdom. Besides, he feels at home as he immerses himself with nature since he hangs around the Sacred Forest Meadow and Lake Hylia a lot, even at the fallen Hylains' gravesite dated back to the Civil War when his mom passed, and also at the rustic Dampe's hut in the Graveyard. She always knew this was where his true home is, and he certainly liked Zelda II's Pokémon as well as working and going on adventures with them. It has shown how much he's never alone.

It was true since Zelda wanted to have a private discussion with Link. By his expressions, and her recollections, she knew that this was his being. He was afraid to say so since he never wanted to hurt Zelda's feelings and distance himself from her; he was always at ease whenever he was beside her. But as she understood where his true roots lied and how he lived, she accepted him on staying within a forested area and perhaps enjoy exploring with Zelda II and her comrades, even mingling with them. She said he made a good choice as he finally found someone and something that best suited him.

Link then played the Fary Ocarina that Zelda II left behind and he played Saria's Song. The Forest Sage picked up the melody almost immediately, and he was curious as to where Navi was. She requested him to visit the forest since there was something special she wanted to show him. Playing the Minuet of Forest, he warped to the Sacred Forest Meadow and Saria was there waiting next to the Forest Temple. Navi gave a surprise appearance as well, making him smile wide; at first he was worried that she may have passed since she doesn't have a Kokiri to look after. As when a fairy fulfills her purpose, like the Red Fairies, they pass on soon after. But, it's been averted since Saria lost her own fairy while she was abducted by Phantom Ganon, and Navi decided to be her replacement. Then, the Kokiri wanted to present Link another instrument she carved herself, the Pine Pan Flute. Link gladly played it while she taught him and after a session that seemed to go on for minutes, he offered to give the Fairy Ocarina back to Zelda II which reminded him of the sorrowful expression he saw.

He then confessed his need to have someone close by his side, someone more than just a dear friend. But then, he recalled the conversation with the princess, accepting that Link didn't feel comfortable as being bound to be Hyrule's prince if they should settle, whereas just be one of the humble Hylian knights. Saria understood why Link wouldn't always be with the kid, as the late Deku Tree once advised her discreetly why Link was destined to leave the forest when the time came; he couldn't stay young like all the other children, so their relationship would've been far too awkward for their liking. Almost as worse as the headstrong Ruto. Besides, Mido was a bit more bashful when she decided to watch over him and his antics after she gave him a peck on the cheek; she wished Link could've seen him turn as red as a Mad Scrub, this caused him to chuckle.

He also had a talk with Malon to see if he'd be her true love; the Gossip Stones were indeed true about her Gerudo heritage, as well as her dream of a knight without armor beside her. She always tended to daydream about the fairy boy a lot as a kid, even on that day when he saved the ranch from ruin from Ingo's treachery. And while he was good with Epona, he probably wouldn't get along with Ingo well after how he mistreated everyone, including Talon and Zelda II's Normal-Types. And Malon has already found a boy anyway to help her handle the ranch, a young, noble blond named Colin. Regardless, as she said before, he's always welcome to the ranch anytime if he needs someone to consult to.

Navi then recalled Sheik, or rather Zelda, discuss with them at the heart of the Death Mountain Crater; how a deep, powerful bond would grow overtime, and a blossoming, mutal friendship would surely help to where they need to be. Heck, even Darunia wanted to have a manly chat with Link, one involving matters of the heart and to use them wisely as true love, rather than toxic love or just misusing it. She also recalled him saying in the Ice Cavern that young love would turn into deep affection, and a young mind could evolve into noble ambition. Already knowing the answer, Saria and Navi left Link alone and clueless for awhile to think things over, feeling certain he'd make the right decision as long as he follows his heart wisely. They soon went down to the village just before a storm broke.

Zelda II eventually went to Link during a rainy morning at the Grotto as he was embracing the moist, cool air in conjunction with the soothing wetness from the gentle shower, still wearing the Kokiri Tunic, Kokiri Boots with no socks, and some water-resistant underclothing. When she heard him practicing his new pan flute sitting on the stump, she found him and came running up the tall, narrow stairway. By the time she got to Link, he stopped and demonstrated one of his skills being raised by the late Deku Tree as he gathered some fresh, untainted water in a branch with a massive leaf free of bugs and grime then sipped from it; his throat was rather dry from playing the woodwind for so long. The rain also reminded him as a kid, he always loved to frolic in the rain at the village, as he always loved the light showers as long as they weren't too stormy and gloomy. She and Link then discussed their private conversations, and he unveiled this yearning inside him ever since he reconnected with Zelda. That he wanted to have someone by his side, always, as a life partner, and that was when he went to the forest and reflected upon himself, wondering who was best.

Zelda II asked who it could be. She had been longing for his answer, and she had a pessimistic feeling it can't be her.

But he simply smiled, held onto her firmly, looked deep into her eyes, and declared, "Zelda II..? I choose you."

****A/N: There are countless shippings on who Link, especially the Hero of Time, should be hooked up with; some are more illogical than others, but there are certainly crazy fanatics out there: those being LinkxSaria, Malon, Zelda, and even the most asinine ones such as Nabooru, Ruto, Dark, and even the grotesque Gerudo OC, Namira! I'm looking straight at you, IncredibleIntruder! While Malon and Zelda make the most sense, I just decided to have the Trainer instead. I love to think outside the box.****

****I mean, think about it: They both go on some crazy adventures together, they both mingle in the wilderness, they both love green, they've worked so well together in arms, they're both misfits from their corresponding worlds (Link in Kokiri Forest, Zelda from...maybe her own family since she's a Pokémon Trainer) and they were treated as jokes till they'd grown older and achieved their destinies. And personally speaking, I'm not a huge fan of Westerns so I kind of find living in a ranch dull, lackluster, and backbreaking, and I'll always hate Ingo's guts; I'm not sure if Link would tolerate him, either, even in this case as a permanent cripple. And because he was grown at a forest, since he adjusts to nature and the environment well, and cause I just prefer tranquility and sometimes solitude, why not?****

****I can see Link as a kid playing around in the rain, just like any normal kid. And I've heard on how to gather rain in a leaf, but I don't know if this technique actually works, plus I'd seen it in Avatar once. Also, I think the pan flute was a nice touch as Link's instrument, since coincidentally Peter Pan had one too, and he's closely related to him anyway; nice touch, Miyamoto.****

****I can definitely see Link as someone who's confused with love, as he's still a young adult, and the women can't get enough of him. And on a more personal note, I certainly don't want him to be like my cynical old man; after my mom passed, and while he was always on the rebound, even after the divorce, he doesn't seem to have a good track record with relationships. I also felt that after I made The Lost Legend of Namira, it was as if it was foretelling parts of the future when he got involved in moving to the Philippines and possibly lowering himself to those slovens.****

****So, yeah, while I'm not a strong believer in love and romance, I still think that thru true friendship and time (as Sheik said), minus infatuation, it can possibly make the perfect equal.****


End file.
